


豆浆ABO

by PURE_kilig



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURE_kilig/pseuds/PURE_kilig





	豆浆ABO

–  
起因是一块洒了糖霜的覆盆子蛋糕。

 

–  
姜昇润走在街上时只穿了一件单薄的长款风衣，没系纽扣，贴身的黑色高领毛衣妥帖地护住了脆弱的脖颈，堪堪遮住下巴。瞧起来暖和，但事实上只有当事人知道，首尔冬夜的凉风就像把开了刃的刀，无孔不入地往毛衣里的缝隙钻，剜在皮肤上时会留下一道青白且深刻的划痕。

姜昇润狠狠地打了个冷颤。

他在拥挤的人流中逆行，脚步虚晃，还远远没到走不动路的地步。人群中偶有陌生的视线投来，但绝非是觊觎高领毛衣下的脆弱腺体——早在他与宋旻浩完成腺体标记后，他的气味便发生了微妙的变化，近乎平淡如水的Beta气味将诱人且显著的Omega信息素取代。宋旻浩将Alpha的信息素强势地灌注了进来，像一只以强硬姿态守护幼崽的雄兽。

姜昇润知道那些陌生视线的来意。风衣纽扣没有扣上是他的有意为之，倘若仅仅是敷衍扫视，甚至无法发现他已经有些微微隆起的小腹。黑色的毛衣将那块柔软的腹肉温柔体贴地包裹住，绷出一道线条圆润的半弧。

宋旻浩此前曾建议他穿一些宽松的居家服，毕竟紧身的衣服瞧起来快要让他喘不上气，但姜昇润坚决否定了这个建议。缘由是因为前三个月时他的孕期反应严重，几乎每早都需要冲进厕所干呕上半小时，肚痛与坠痛感如影随形，像一只住进了他小腹里的隐身异形，随时等待着合适的时机将他开膛破肚。那段时间里，姜昇润除了腹部徒增脂肪外，全身的体重都在唰唰地往下掉，任凭宋旻浩想尽了一切方法也无济于事。那时的孩子无疑是一种并不幸福的折磨。

情况在三个月过后开始好转。姜昇润终于摆脱了早期的孕吐反应，也不至于闻到什么便要干呕。三个多月的孩子已经隐隐成型，偶尔会有类似于错觉一般的胎动反应。而当柔软的腹部被紧紧托住时，会让他产生切实的、自己即将要成为一个母亲的实感。这是宽松布料无论如何也无法给予的安全感。

这话他从未向宋旻浩提过，毕竟他只会听到来自Alpha的：“放轻松”，或者是“我们昇润也要做妈妈了呢”这样的调侃。

……他的Alpha就是个长着榆木脑袋的混蛋。

思及此姜昇润几乎要咬牙切齿起来。首尔的冬夜冷得太过刺骨，导致他裸露在外的皮肤全部冻成了粉嫩的红色。他抬手抚上自己的小腹，这里正孕育着一个四个月的生命，但却意外地不显怀。他的身量依旧纤细修长，至多小腹沉赘了一些，好像全身的营养都被那里吸收得一干二净，乍一看几乎没人看得出他已经是个怀着孕的Omega了。

然而现在这个Omega正冻得鼻尖微红，眼尾湿漉漉地茫然闲逛。像条彷徨四顾的、搞丢了主人的小狗。

 

–  
在必须要需要扶着墙休息一会儿才能走后，姜昇润终于决定在街角边的一家咖啡馆坐坐。

他坐在临窗的位置，点了一杯热巧克力，但并不准备喝，只是用来暖手。女侍者为他点单时时不时瞥向他的小腹，姜昇润察觉到她的视线并无恶意，只是单纯的担忧与好奇。怀孕的Omega单独上街的情况并不多见，况且此刻他瞧起来又狼狈又落魄，因为寒冷与虚弱，浑身抖得像条落水的小狗。

咖啡馆里新鲜烘焙的咖啡豆香有效地安抚了他的情绪。在身体逐渐回暖后，他开始抽丝剥茧般地回忆起一个小时前的那场争吵——或者说，是他一个人的单方面闹剧。

 

–  
说得更细一点。争吵的起因是因为戒糖。

在彻底接管了姜昇润的生活起居后，宋旻浩几乎开始严格控制起了他的饮食状况，而其中最致命的一点，是他按照医生的要求被迫戒掉了大部分的甜食。

以及酸奶。

在定期的检查与大量恶补资料的双管齐下中，姜昇润知道也许人在孕期中会面临情绪不稳定，严重到甚至抑郁的地步。他曾经嗤之以鼻，坚决认为自己绝对不会让情绪失控这种事情发生。但他没想到的是，这玩意儿这么快就降临在了自己的身上。

……太丢人了。

等到冷静下来后再回想，姜昇润只恨不得当街掩面。他记得当时他们俩站在超市的冷冻区前，宋旻浩挡在他的身侧防止冷气吹过来。紧接着他的情绪逐渐滑向失控，而一切矛盾的源头都指向那块瞧起来格外诱人的覆盆子蛋糕。

该死的覆盆子蛋糕。

现在回想起来，姜昇润觉得自己也并没有那么渴望那块蛋糕，只是孕期糟糕的情绪作祟，而这更像是一个打开了负面情绪的泄洪口。怀孕的Omega泪腺过于发达，他一边控诉着对方的罪行，例如应酬过多、回家过晚，一边吸着鼻子开始拼命忍住不掉眼泪——他从前没这么容易哭的。

印象中，宋旻浩一直没说过重话，至多因为他突如其来的脾气而有些愠怒。但在大脑极度混乱的情况下，他几乎口不择言地抖落出了自己的心里话。

“四个月了，宋旻浩，”他听见自己抽噎的声音回荡在耳边：“四个月里你都没有碰过我。”

 

–  
“扣扣”。

身侧的玻璃窗被敲响，回忆被迫中断。姜昇润下意识地抬起了头，回忆过后未褪去的茫然仍然残留在眼睛里。他眨了眨眼，朝窗外望去，陡然望进了宋旻浩居高临下的、俯视着的双眼中。

“出来。”

隔着玻璃窗，他的Alpha面无表情地说。

 

–  
被反手摁在房门上时，他的鞋还没来得及脱。

宋旻浩的气息铺天盖地地侵袭下来，因为标记完成的原因，一向浓烈刺鼻的Alpha信息素中甚至掺了些甜丝丝的奶味儿。姜昇润吸了吸鼻子，身体在对方的双臂与门板间彻底放松下来。就在他的双腿快要支撑不住身体，差一点就要往前瘫倒的时候，一双有力的胳膊搂住了他。

随即他被彻彻底底带进一个熟悉的怀抱中。

“旻浩…”

他小声地叫起来，尾音颤抖，委屈得不成样子，像只终于被捡回来的家养的猫。

一些吻细碎地落下来，一开始是头顶，随即蔓延至他的耳鬓、脸颊与唇角。柔软湿润的舌尖描摹这双唇的轮廓，姜昇润温顺地张开嘴，舌尖便裹着宋旻浩的气息冲进来。

他感觉到Alpha的手臂收紧了一些，他被往上提了提，更加严丝合缝地贴在对方的身上。

但随着亲吻的逐渐深入与变质，姜昇润逐渐感到了一丝不安，直到那双手先是轻轻揉捏了两下他微微抬头的下体，紧接着迅速解开了他的裤子，两根手指直接摁压进了他潮湿温热的后穴里。

“…旻浩？”，他近乎惊慌失措地推开了对方，“等，等一下……”

“你自己说的，”他的Alpha依旧居高临下地看着他，一只手锁住他的手腕，另一只手则从他的后穴里抽出来，粗糙的指节毫不留情地刮蹭过柔软的穴肉，带起一阵几乎令他头皮发麻的颤栗，“而且你勃起了，昇润。”

“但是——这怎么行，”他的脸一下涨得通红，语无伦次地指了指自己的小腹，“已经四个月了，你——”

“没关系，”宋旻浩打断他，“我问过医生了，这个时期做爱可以帮助扩张产道。只要不太激烈就行。”

“……况且我也忍得很辛苦啊。”

话音刚落，Alpha的亲吻便密密麻麻落下，彻底堵住了他的嘴，连同细碎的呻吟与抽噎一起。他的后穴的确变得又湿润又温暖了，还没被手指扩张几下便渗出了好些黏稠的体液，将穴口的褶皱浸得柔软多汁。

孕期的Omega并没有发情期，然而怀孕着的身体本身已经足够敏感。宋旻浩还没抽插几下手指便被彻底淋湿，体液顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下。姜昇润倒在对方的怀里抽气，尾音带出颤抖的水汽。他将整张脸都埋进Alpha的颈窝里，在对方的性器缓缓进来时，甚至开始情不自禁地模仿起生产时的深呼吸。

老实讲，怀孕时的Omega甚至比发情期时还要敏感潮湿。穴肉柔软多汁，几乎像是拥有了吸附力一般将Alpha的性器整个吞了进去。宋旻浩被夹得头皮发麻，差一点没忍住就要射出来。

他将正忙着哼哼唧唧的Omega整个提到自己的怀里，性器因此借着重力更深地滑了进去，姜昇润哽了一下，呼吸因为这突如其来的深入而陡然急促起来。他前端的性器已经涨得不成样子，透明的体液从马眼中断断续续地浸湿了耻毛，但却因为后穴的高潮而始终无法射出来。

“旻浩…”

他小声地抽噎起来，被操得像一只喵喵直叫的幼猫。连眼尾都开始泛起氤氲的红，水色涟漪的。

宋旻浩握住他的性器上下搓揉，下身凶狠地直直捣入穴肉的深处。这一次紧致的生殖腔轻而易举地接纳了Alpha，粗硬的性器直接顶到了Omega的子宫口。

“不，不行……”，姜昇润无法抑制地小声尖叫起来，磨到子宫口的快感几乎快要将他淹没窒息，“出去，求你……我不做了……”

“很痛？”

Alpha闻言缓了缓动作，但并未将性器退出。他开始缓慢地抽插，每一次都故意似的磨蹭过脆弱的子宫口，引得Omega无声的尖叫。姜昇润用额头紧紧地抵着他的胸口，脸颊两侧原本已经干涸的泪痕被重新浸湿，他大口大口地喘着气，像是下一秒就要窒息而亡。

快感积蓄得缓慢且猛烈，高潮来临的一刹那几乎让姜昇润产生了失禁的错觉，他的性器只能一股一股地吞吐出精液，射精过程被拉得绵长且痛苦，快感持续了十几秒。穴肉规律且有力地收缩起来，他听见宋旻浩伏在他的耳边低吼一声，抱住他的胳膊陡然收紧了。下一秒，他的Alpha也射在了他的身体里。

 

–  
醒来后他全身浸泡在温水中。全身赤裸，水温刚刚好，并不让人觉得寒冷。然而意识依然有些昏沉，姜昇润刚刚试图抬起腿，后穴立马传来一阵有些难堪的酸胀，他没忍住呻吟了一声，浴室门口立马探进来一个脑袋。

“醒了？”宋旻浩走进来。他只穿了条内裤，胳膊上还挂了条干毛巾，“不舒服吗？”

宋旻浩此刻蹲在浴缸边时的模样就像条湿漉漉的大型犬……姜昇润盯着他发了会儿楞：

“……没有，就是有点酸。”

“抱歉，”他的Alpha将干毛巾搭在他的脑袋上，手法轻柔地擦起了头发，“之前怎么说我也不该和你生气……首尔的晚上还那么冷。”

所有的怨言与怒火霎时间都消散得一干二净——或者说早就已经不生气了。姜昇润张了张嘴，还没说出话来耳朵尖已经红了一片。

“不，没关系…”他磕磕绊绊地说：“是我乱发脾气。”

下一秒，他听见宋旻浩轻笑了两声：

“那覆盆子蛋糕还吃吗？”

“……呀！宋旻浩！”


End file.
